Saw's Renegades Expansion Pack
Publisher’s Description Wave 0 “Take the skies with Saw Gerrera and his renegades with the Saw’s renegades expansion pack! Rather than introducing completely new ships to the game, this expansion follows in the vein of the Rebel aces expansion pack and the Heroes of the Resistance Expansion Pack by introducing new versions of existing ships already in service of the Rebel Alliance. In this case you’ll find two new ship miniatures-a U-Wing and a T-65 X-Wing. Though the ships may be functionally the same as ones included in previous expansions, the Saw’s renegades expansion pack offers an assortment of ship cards featuring pilots from Saw’s motley band of warriors-or even Saw Gerrera himself, flying his powerful U-Wing into your battles. Along with new ship cards for both the T-65 X-Wing and the U-Wing, you’ll find an arsenal of fifteen new upgrade cards, equipping your squadrons with any number of unusual tactics or system upgrades.” This is not a complete game experience. A copy of the X-Wing Second Edition Core Set is required to play. Wave 6 Saw Gerrera’s partisans are deadly freedom fighters who have opposed tyranny since the Clone Wars. Now, they resist the Empire using every strategy and dirty trick available, zealously flying their customized T-65 X-wing and U-wing starfighters into battles others deem hopeless or lost. The Saw's Renegades Expansion Pack includes features a T-65 X-wing miniature and a UT-60D miniature strikingly painted in the colors of Saw and his partisans. In addition to these miniatures, you’ll also find 10 ship cards and 12 upgrade cards identical to the Second Edition cards originally found in the Saw's Renegades Expansion Pack released as part of X-Wing's First Edition. Finally, four brand new Quick Build cards give you convenient predefined combinations of ships and upgrades to get your fighters in the fight right away. Included Components Ships * U-Wing * T-65 X-Wing Pilots U-Wing * •Saw Gerrera * •Magva Yarro * •Benthic Two Tubes * Partisan Renegade :Ship tokens are dual sided and have the following front/back combinations: :* Saw Gerrera / Benthic Two Tubes :* Magva Yarro / Partisan Renegade T-65 X-Wing * •Kullbee Sperado * •Leevan Tenza * •Edrio Two Tubes * Cavern Angels Zealot (x3) :Ship tokens are dual sided and have the following front/back combinations: :* Kullbee Sperado / Cavern Angels Zealot :* Leevan Tenza / Cavern Angels Zealot :* Edrio Two Tubes / Cavern Angels Zealot Upgrades Astromech * R3 Astromech * R4 Astromech Crew * •Saw Gerrera (Crew) * •Magva Yarro (Crew) Configurations * Pivot Wing * Servomotor S-Foils Illicit * Deadman's Switch (x2) System * Advanced Sensors Talents * Trick Shot (x2) Torpedoes * Proton Torpedoes Tokens Wave 0 * T-65 X-Wing Movement Dial * UT-60D U-Wing Movement Dial Wave 6 * Charge Tokens (x2) * Evade Token * Focus Tokens (x2) * Lock Tokens ?? (x2) * Shield Tokens (x5) * Stress Tokens (x2) * T-65 X-Wing Dial ID Token * UT-60D U-Wing Dial ID Token * T-65 X-Wing Movement Dial * UT-60D U-Wing Movement Dial Additional Information * Medium Base * Medium Base Peg (x2) * Small Base * Small Base Peg (x2) * Movement Dial Peg (x2) Wave 6 * T-65 X-Wing Quick Build Cards (x2) * UT-60D U-Wing Quick Build Cards (x2) Category:Rebel Alliance Expansions Category:Wave 0 Category:Wave VI